Der Tag an dem sich alles ändert
Hey Leute, dies ist meine zweite ff leider hat sich mein Deutsch immer noch nicht verbessert hoffe aber man kann es trozdem lesen und verstehen. Handelnde Personen: Santana Quinn Rachel Tina Mercedes Lauren Puck Sam Finn Mike Blaine Kurt Paare: Quam Finchel Chang-Chang Klaine Brittana Pizez Im laufe der Geschichte werden einge Paare auseinander gehen doch jeweils mit jemand anderem wieder zusammen kommen. thumb|376px Kapitel 1 Wills Idee Mr. Shuster will mit den New Directions in ein Camp fahren um sich voll und ganz auf die Musik zu konzentrieren und als Vorbeireitung für die Nationlas. Niemand ist von diese Idee überzeugt. Will fragt Holly Hollyday ob sie seine begleit Person sein will Holly sagt zu. Montag im Glee club Will: Hey Leute also ich hette gestern eine supper Idee Puck: Und die währe? Will: wir fahren in ein Camp! Niemand ist von der Idee begeistert und alle beklagen sich Santana: Hatten sie keine bessere Idee wie ein Fünfsternehotel!? Will: Leute höhrt zu ihr denkt es wird scheisse aber das wird toll dieses Camp ist in einem kleinen Wald es hat sogar kleine Hütten wo ihr zuzweit eingeteilt werdedt es hat ein Speisesaal, eine Küche, ein Aufenthaltsraum eine riesen Sterioanlage, Mikrofone, Instrumente und ihr schlaft nicht au Boden sondern in Betten mit Decken und Kissen auserdem gibts auch in jeder Hütte ein kleines bad mit Dusche und ein Kleiderschrak auch noch. Rachel: Und wie lange soll dieses Camp gehen? Will: 6 Monate Santana: Was 6 Monate im Wald wohnen au keinenfall Alle beschweren sich und reden laut durcheinander Will: Leute ruhe!!! Wir werden das Camp machen ich hab auch schon eine Begleitperson Miss Holly Hollyday Alle aplaudieren als Holly den Raum betretet Mercedes: Na wenigstens eine gute Begleitperson Santana: Und wann soll dieser Schrott los gehen? Will: Morgen um 9:00 treffen wir uns beim Parkplatz hir an der McKinley Finn: Wie ist das nochmal mit den Zimmern? Will: Ja genau die Zimmer einteilung also bei den Jungs: Puck und Sam, Finn und Mike, Artie, Kurt und Blaine Holly: Und bei den Mädhen: Rachel und Quinn, Santana und Brittany, Mercedes, Tina und Lauren Alle sind mit der einteilung zufrieden Holly: Dan würd ich sagen wir sehen uns morgen um 9:00 Kapitel 2 Auf ins Camp Es war Dienstag 9:00 alle warten auf Will und Holly. Nach 5 min betraten auch Holly und Will den Parkplatz Will: Ok leute der Buss mit dem wir fahren werden sollte in 10 min hier sein und wir werden 3h fahren Was auch gescha in 10 min kamm der Buss Holly:Nimmt nur die wichtigen sachen zu euch der Rest kommt in den Gepäckraum Im Buss Brittany setze sich neben Santana, Finn neben Rachel, Blaine neben Kurt, Sam neben Quinn, Mike neben Tina, Puck neben Lauren, Mercedes neben artie und Will neben Holly Alle hatten irgeneine beschäftigung für die 3h doch trotzdem waren alle froh als sie im Camp ankamen. Der Bussfahrer nahm das Gepäck herfor und gab es dem besizer der sich meldete die meisten Mädchen hatten 3 bis 6 Koffer was für dijenigen natürlich verständlich war. Holly und Will verteilten die Schlüssel für die Hütten es waren höhere Hütten deswegen hatte auch jede Hütte eine Treppe vor der Tür. Will gab noch einige Informationen durch. Holly: Wenn ihr mit auspacken fertig seid kommt in die ganz grosse Hütte da gibts etwas zu essen! Alle taten das was verlangt wurde zuerst Koffer auspacken dan essen gehen die meisten gingen nach dem essen auch duschen und sich frisch machen eute hatten sie noch freien aussgang sie rauchten auch nor 20min um in ein kleines dorf zu kommen, doch morgen gings richtig los Kapitel 3 Singen was dass zeughält Die New Deractions mussten immer um 9:00 aufstehen dan früstücken gehen wieder in die Hütten ghen sich waschen und in den Aufenthaltsraum gehen und dan war erstmal proben proben proben angesagt: Wenn sie in die Hütten des anderen Geschlechts nach 20:00 wollten mussten sie zuerst Will oder Holly fragen sonst wurden sie bestraft und über nacht durften sie nicht da sein, Holly: Allso Will ist noch nicht hier wir beginnen ohne ihn er kommt bestimmt auch bald Rachel: Also was krieg ich für ein Solo an den Nationals singen Hollly: Also zum Einstig werden die Mädchen ausser Rachel "Edge of Glory" singen dan singt Rachel ihr Solo "It's all coming back to me now" und als Schlussnummer und Grupppennummer performen wir "Paradiese by the dashboard light" fals ihr gewinnen würdet performt ihr noch "We are the champions" also hier sind mal eure Texte die ihr braucht und lehrnen müsst bis morgen solltet ihr mindestens ein Text auswendig können Rachel: Das ist kein problem das schaffen wir oder haupsächlich ich Holly: Ihr dürf jetzt beginnen mit Text lehrnen verteilt euch dazu am besten Alle befolgten das ws Holly sagte und verteilten sich um Texte zu üben.Später betrat auch Will den Raum und half Holly die Kids zu unterichten. Der erste Tag verging wie im Flug die meisten wollten auch nur noch schlafen gehen. Kapitel 4 Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht Es war Donnerstag 10:00 Santana bekamm einen Anruf von ihrer Mutter der sie anscheinden nicht sehr erfreute immer wieder ruft sie aus. Nch umgefär 10min legt sie auf und sagt nichts mer und macht auch nichts mer. Brittany: Hey süsse was ist los? Santana scwig Brittany: Süsse was hast du? Santana rannte aus der Hütte durchs halbe Camp bis sie an einer anderen Hütte angelang ist sie rennt die Treppe vor der Hütte hoch knallt die Tür auf und rennt in die Hütte alls sie die Hütte betrat schauten sie alle an sie fiel sofort Puck in dei Armen keiner hatte eine Ahnung um was das es geht Santana heulte nur noch. Puck versuchte mit Santana zu reden doch sie war nicht ansprechbar pötzlich klopfte es an der Tür Sam öffnete die Tür alle Mädchen standen davor undfragten ob Santana hier sei Sam antwortete nicht er öffnete nur die Tür so dass die Mädchen mir ihren eigenen Augeen sehen konnten wie Santana in pucks Armen weint die Mädchen betraen die Hütte die Jungen waren auch schon alle in der Hütte nur die haben dies schon von beginn an gesegen Lauren stellte Puck sofort zu rede wiso er diese Bitch womit sie natürlich Santana meinte in den armen hielt Puck schwig Brittany trat nach vorn und fragte Puck ob Santana sie mit ihm betrügt Puck antwortete darauf nur mit einem Nicken so wurde allen alles sofort klar bis auf etwas, etwas ergab immernoch kein Sinn wiso Santana so weinte, Puck versuchte Santana immerwieder anzusprechen doch Santana brach kein Wort raus. Puck bittet alle die Hütte zu verlassen da er wissen will was mit Santana los ist Puck: Santnana was ist los? Santana beantwortet die frage mit weinender Stimme: Meine Eltern wollen umziehen aus Lima nach Spanien und ich darf euch nie wieder sehen keine SMS und nichts und wenn ich nicht mitwill nach Spanien komm ich auf ein Internat in der Schweiz mit Uniformen und nur Strebern und dan muss ich auch noch da wohnen es ist furchtbar verstehst du mich? Puck: Und du musst wirklich mitgehen? Santana: Ja wenn nicht dan dieses scheiss Heim Puck: Weist du was wir hohlen jetzt alle rein fregen wegen einem Zimmer tausch das du bei mir bist dann erzählst du mir alles und wir suchen gemeinsam eine Lösung das du hier bleiben kannst Ok? Santana: Ok Alle andern warteten gespannt bis sie jemand der 2 reinhohlen würde Puck öffnet die Tür: Ihr könnt rein kommen Alle betreten die Hütte Puck: Rachel würdes dir etwas ausmachen wnn du zu Brittany gehst Sam zu Quinn das Santana dan zu mir kommt Rachel: Auch wenn ich Brittany nicht besonders mag denk ich das könnte gehen Puck: Toll Sam? Sam: Ja ich denk dass geht Rachel: Aber ich bring meine Klamotten erst morgen in die andere Hütte wenn das für euch ok ist! Sam: Ja passt schon Puck: Toll danke Es war schon 11:30 als sie mit dem langen Gespräch fertig waren. Alle verliesen zusammen die Hütte und betraten zusammen den Speisesaal 5min später kamen auch Holly und Will in den Speisesaal Santana konnte noch am selben Tag ihre Eltern davon überzeugen nicht nach Spaniene zu ziehen und somit wurde das Camp doch noch ein riesen Erfolg Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:6+